Is It Real?
by AGESa
Summary: Harry acaba de enterarse de que Louis va a ser padre... Es un duro golpe para el, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Cada palabra, cada caricia, cada canción... Habían desaparecido con la venida de aquel pequeño ser... ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que aún no había nacido afectará tanto en la vida de alguien más? Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Dos salidas, una decisión.


Is It Real? H.

21 de enero del 2016

...

Lo echo, echo estaba.

Ya no había marcha atrás y el chico de cabello rizado y ojos verdes lo sabía, lo sabía incluso antes de que la pantalla de aquel teléfono chocara contra el frío mármol en el suelo de aquella glamurosa habitación del enorme hotel.

Un ruido de frustración seguido de un gruñido casi animal rompió el silencio que anteriormente se había formado.

Tenía que ser una broma, simplemente no podía ser real...

La voz de Kendall resonaba en su cabeza como si tuviera una grabadora en su interior.

"Lo que está destinado a ser será y no habrá nada en este mundo que puedas hacer para evitarlo"

Comenzó a caminar en la habitación de un lado a otro, tratando de darle sentido a las imágenes que acababa de ver...

Si eso era real, si Freddie existía, si el embarazo de Briana no fue una farsa, entonces...

Louis le había mentido.

No, eso era imposible, él no haría algo así...

Después de que el rizado le confesara sus sentimientos más profundos, más íntimos al ojiazul... Pensó que él le correspondía, que esas miradas llenas de intensidad habían resuelto el acertijo, pero también pensó, que lo de Louis y Briana no había sido  
nada más que una farsa, pero allí estaba la evidencia, se había equivocado con respecto a todo lo que creía.

¡Él se lo había prometido! ¡Le había dicho que aquel embarazo era solo una de las tantas mentiras que rondaban por allí! ¡Y él se lo había tragado! ¡Se lo había creído como la ingenua e inocente persona que era!

Caminó directo al balcón de aquella enorme habitación con las manos en sus cabellos mientras trataba de digerir aquella desgarradora noticia.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No, más bien ¿qué podía hacer? Seguía siendo la misma respuesta:

Nada.

Colocó sus brazos sobre el barandal que separaba el abismo de ocho pisos, de la habitación cálida y segura.

Había otras opciones, pero estar con Kendall no era una opción, él ya le había dejado bastante claro que eran solo amigos, claro que, después de lo que había sucedido en aquel yate... No, no volvería a pasar.

Quería que Louis fuera feliz a su lado, pero ahora que había aparecido Freddie sabía que eso era imposible, ahora, era más que seguro que no se acercaría a Harry, esa idea lo volvía loco, no se imaginaba un mundo en el que fuera ignorado por Louis y a  
la vez, fuera remplazado por un bebé.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación y tirarse en la cama cubierta de seda suave y cómoda. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra a un ritmo lento. Normalmente no lloraría, no le gustaba ser o parecer débil, pero simplemente  
no podía evitarlo.

Algo dentro de él iba desmoronándose poco a poco hasta desaparecer, se le formó un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole soltar cualquier clase de sonido para desahogarse y su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad nueva para él.

No soportaba estar así, se incorporó y entro al baño, se miró en el espejo, pero no alcanzó a distinguirse en el, solo vio a un chico destrozado por la tristeza.

Una idea vino a su mente y alcanzó a sonreír levemente, no podía evitar que ese pequeño estuviera con su padre y quería que Louis fuera feliz, ahora se daba cuenta, no importaba que Louis fuera feliz con Freddie en lugar de Harry, el no planeaba separarlos,  
no lo haría, era incapaz de hacerlo, aunque podía hacer otra cosa...

Sacó una hoja de papel junto con un bolígrafo azul y comenzó a escribir hasta llenar la hoja.

Cuando terminó, la dobló y la dejó sobre la cama.

Caminó hasta el balcón de nuevo y miró hacia el cielo, estaba amaneciendo, ayer sería conocido como el día en que Freddie Tomlinson nació, hoy... Hoy es solo un nuevo día.

Miró hacia las calles llenas de luces de colores y sonrío.

...

La brisa rozaba sus mejillas rojas, nunca se había sentido tan vivo y a la vez tan cerca de la muerte.

Seguía observando el cielo, era una hermosa vista, perfecta como para ser la última.

Al final cerró los ojos sin perder su sonrisa, todo era como debía de ser, las palabras de Kendall se repitieron en su mente por una última vez:

"Lo que está destinado a ser será y no habrá nada en este mundo que puedas hacer para evitarlo"

Tenía razón, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer (por lo menos en este mundo), sólo sonreír y dejarse llevar mientras pensaba en los ojos, la sonrisa y los abrazos de Louis y eso fue lo último en lo que pudo pensar.

H&L&H&L&H&L&H&L&H&L&H&L&H&L

Es mi primer fic, espero y sea de su agrado.


End file.
